Everything's Okay
by Ray Anavi
Summary: Antoniette merasa harinya membosankan. Apalagi sejak ia tidak mendapatkan pesanan desain baju dan ayahnya yang sedang bertugas di luar mpai muncul Dirk di rumahnya.


**Everything's Okay**

**Genre**: Romance

**Rated**: K+

**Pair**: Dirk/Antoniette

**Disclaimer**: Karena suara Ray ancur, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Ray ngaku kalo Everything's Okay itu lagunya mba Lenka. Ray cuma nyolong sebagian liriknya aja #puppy eyes. Kalo Dirk sama Antoniette? Lagi-lagi Ray ngaku kalo Ray cuma minjem mereka dari Natsume #pundung di pojokan.

**Summary**: Antoniette merasa harinya membosankan. Apalagi sejak ia tidak mendapatkan pesanan desain baju dan ayahnya yang sedang bertugas di luar kota. Sampai muncul Dirk di rumahnya.

**Warning**: Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, ending maksa, lagu kepotong, ide nyolong di mana-mana, etc, etc… xp

Kalimat miring (_i_) artinya isi pikiran/perasaan…

Kalimat miring garis bawah (_i_) artinya lirik lagu…

.

.

.

Don't like? Don't read~

Like? Happy reading~

.

.

.

-Monday-

Antoniette's POV

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_

_Keep giving me love to find the way_

_Through this heaviness I feel_

_I just need someone to say everything's okay_

'_Kriiinggg~'_ suara alarm membangunkanku. Tangan kananku segera menjulur ke arah meja untuk mematikan _alarm_ jam weker, sedangkan tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk mengucek mataku.

"Sudah Senin lagi? Kembali ke aktivitas yang sama. Membosankan sekali, sih," gumamku datar. Aku segera merapikan kasurku, tidak betah rasanya melihat sesuatu yang berantakan. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela untuk membuka gorden. "Pagi-pagi begini sudah mendung? Hari yang buruk… Sebaiknya apa yang kukerjakan hari ini?" gerutuku.

_Woke my weary head_

_Crawled out of my bed_

_And I said, "Oh, how do I go on?"_

_Nothing's going right_

_Shadow took the light_

_And I said, "Oh, how do I go on?"_

Rumahku terasa sepi. Sudah 3 hari ini ayahku tidak pulang, mendapat tugas di luar kota. Padahal aku sedang tidak memiliki ide untuk mendesain baju. Sudah seminggu ini juga aku tidak mendapat pesanan desain sama sekali, jadi sekarang aku merasa senggang. Bosan sekali. Padahal kalau ada ayah, kami bisa menikmati teh bersama dan mengobrol, sekalipun aku lebih banyak mendengarkan dibandingkan berbicara. Dan dari obrolan kami, terkadang aku mendapat insiprasi untuk merancang baju.

_Sometimes I need a little sunshine_

_And sometimes I need you_

"_Tok… tok…"_ terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

'_Siapa, sih? Pagi-pagi sudah bertamu…'_ batinku heran. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang bertamu ke rumahku, apalagi sepagi ini. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk si-manusia-rajin yang bertamu.

"Hai, Antoniette~" seorang pemuda emerald menyapaku riang. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku. _'Ada perlu apa anak ini datang sepagi ini?'_

"Maaf, tapi ayahku sedang ada tugas di luar kota," kataku seolah mengacuhkan sapaannya. _Mood_ku sedang tidak baik hari ini, mengingat keadaan hari ini sungguh tidak mendukungku untuk merasa senang.

"Hei, kamu tak perlu segalak itu~" katanya masih tetap riang. Aku heran dengannya. Sejak kedatangannya tadi, ia selalu tersenyum. Apa wajahnya tidak kram?

"Aku tidak galak," kataku, tetap datar seperti biasanya. Aku tidak biasa beramah-tamah pada orang lain. Aku juga tidak cukup bersosialisasi di kota ini. Toh, tidak ada yang menarik bagiku di kota ini. Aku hanya mengikuti ayahku untuk pindah dari kota ke sini. "Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Ng~ aku juga tidak tahu~ aku hanya ingin mampir ke sini saja~ habis hari ini aku bangun kepagian, sih… aku juga sedang libur karena Nek Joan dan Kak Marian hari ini ada urusan… hehehe~" tawanya renyah.

Kupikir ia mau mencari ayahku. Atau paling tidak membantuku mencari ide untuk membuat rancangan bajuku. Tapi, hei, mengapa aku berharap ia dapat membantuku? Pemuda aneh di depanku itu bukannya tidak mengerti fashion sama sekali? Lihatlah, bajunya bahkan tidak rapi. Apa yang bisa kudapatkan dari bertanya padanya? Memangnya aku mau membuat rancangan dengan tema 'gembel'?

Aku mendengus menanggapi jawabannya. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ia tidak memiliki ide apapun ke sini. Ia hanya mengikuti naluri kekanakannya saja. Bodohnya aku berharap padanya.

_I gave my hope to you_

_When you were nearly through_

_And you said, "Oh, I can't go on"_

_Well, now I need it back_

'_Cause I have a lack of all that's good_

_And I can't go on_

Pemuda emerald itu hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi dengusanku. Kurasa ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuhku. Ya, semenjak ia menolongku yang hampir terjatuh ketika menuruni bukit di dekat air terjun. Sejak saat itu, ia terus mengajakku berbicara, tak peduli dengan apapun tanggapanku. Anak yang merepotkan saja. Tapi sekali lagi, mengapa, senyumannya membuat perasaanku lega? Seperti ada yang mengangkat beban berat di pundakku. Tanpa sadar, aku ikut tersenyum.

_Yeah, sometimes I just need a little sunshine_

_And sometimes I need you_

"Aha~! Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan saja? Udara hari ini menyegarkan, tidak terlalu panas. Agak mendung, sih~ tapi kurasa akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menikmati udara segar bersamamu," ajaknya. Mendengar ucapannya, wajahku terasa memanas dan jantungku berdebar tak teratur. Ada apa ini? Ia hanya mengatakan hal yang sederhana, mengapa aku bisa merasa berdebar seperti ini?

"Um… tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Ayolah… aku ingin sekali-kali mengobrol denganmu~ kita jarang mengobrol, 'kan?"

Ingin mengobrol denganku? Jarang? Bukankah selama ini kami sering tidak sengaja bertemu dan ia sering banyak berbicara padaku? Bukankah itu juga termasuk mengobrol?

"Ayolah, Antoniette~ sekali inii, saja~ yaa? Yaa?" bujuknya.

"Um… baiklah," kataku lemas. Pemuda itu segera menarik tanganku untuk keluar sehingga aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia segera menahan tubuhku, seperti waktu itu.

"Hati-hati… hehehe~" katanya masih saja sambil tersenyum. Bukankah ini karena ulahnya? Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku yang menghangat dan mendengus.

Sesampainya di luar aku segera menghentikan tarikan tangannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Dirk. Aku mau mengunci pintu rumahku".

"Hehehe~ maaf~ aku lupa. Aku terlalu senang kamu mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan. Akan terasa membosankan apabila berjalan-jalan sendirian," senyumnya.

Aku segera membalikkan badanku, mengunci pintu rumahku. Seulas senyum tipis merekah di bibirku. _'Kurasa pergi bersama anak ini tidak buruk juga,'_ pikirku.

_Keep giving me hope for a better day_

_Keep giving me love to find a way_

_Through this messy life I made for myself_

_Heaven know I need a little_

Pemuda emerald itu berjalan cepat sekali sambil bersenandung riang. Entah lagu apa yang disenandungkannya. Sesekali ia menendang-nendang batu. Aku hanya mengikutinya, tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengajakku pergi. Salahku juga menerima ajakanya.

"Hei, Antoniette~ ayo, sini, sini… berjalanlah di sebelahku, jangan dibelakangku~! Nanti kamu hilang, lho~!" katanya riang sambil menunjuk ke ruangan kosong di sebelahnya. Ia memelankan langkahnya, menyejajarkan denganku. Kurasa itu sikap yang cukup _gentle_ untuk pemuda kekanakan sepertinya. Tapi tak perlu mengancamku dengan berkata aku akan hilang, 'kan? Memangnya aku anak kecil yang mudah dikelabui?

Kami sampai di puncak bukit dekat air terjun. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di tumpukan bunga. Wajahnya manis dengan bunga-bunga disekitarnya. _'Astaga, apa sih yang kupikirkan?'_

"Antoniette, duduklah. Kamu pasti kelelahan". Aku menggeleng pelan. Kurasa tidak perlu duduk untuk menghilangkan lelah. Aku juga tidak merasa terlalu lelah.

"Antoniette, ayo… sini~ duduklah~" katanya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang di sebelahnya, masih dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah pudar. Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Aneh, mengapa aku bisa menyetujui perkataannya begitu saja?

"Aku suka pemandangan di kota ini. Selalu suka~" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Aku melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Ia sudah sering mengatakannya padaku. Apa tidak ada topik yang lain?

"Pemandangan di sini sangat cantik, sama sepertimu~" lanjutnya tersenyum. Kulihat semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Wajahku? Kurasa sudah merah sedari tadi.

"Aku juga suka melihatmu, Antoniette. Apalagi kalau kamu tersenyum, cantik sekali," katanya cepat.

"Maksudmu apa, sih?" tanyaku ketus. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menggunakan nada ketus, tapi kurasa rasa maluku yang mengendalikan nada bicaraku.

"Ah~ maksudku…" katanya pelan. Kali ini ia memasang wajah serius. Tidak biasanya ia berwajah begitu, 'kan? Ada apa, sih? "Maksudku… aku… kamu…"

"Kamu? Aku?" tanyaku heran. Semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau menjadi orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Jadi, maukah kamu menjadi perempuan yang selalu memberikan senyummu untukku? Maksudku… ung~ jadi… pacarku…" Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya dan tersenyum untuknya?

Hening.

"Ung~ Antoniette? Marah ya?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum untuknya. Senyum yang paling manis yang kubisa. Tapi sepertinya senyumku terlalu kaku. Itu karena aku tersenyum sambil menahan rasa maluku. Kulihat ia juga ikut tersenyum kikuk.

"Antoniette cantik, deh~ makin suka~ mau ya, jadi pacarku? Tapi kalau tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa," rengeknya.

"Fufu~ caramu menyatakan perasaan aneh, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya. Baiklah, aku mau menjadi pacarmu," kataku sambil err… tertawa?

"Yess~! Antoniette mau jadi pacarku. Aku janji aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia, Antoniette~ jadi kalau ada sesuatu, bilang padaku saja, ya~?" pekiknya riang. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

Kurasa hal ini tidak buruk. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Mungkin inilah yang selama ini kutunggu dari kota ini. Seseorang yang mau menemaniku di saat apapun. Ternyata mendung tidak selalu buruk bagiku. Bahkan mendung menjadi awal dari kebahagiaanku yang tak terduga.

_Hope for a better day_

_A little love to find the way_

_Through this heaviness I feel_

_I just need someone to say everything's okay_

.

.

.

.

.

-Fin-

Yay~ Ray kembali nongol, ngeramein fic HMGB… lama tak jumpa, Minna~ ogenki desuka?

Songfic pertama Ray! ^^

Ung~ Sebenernya Ray tau kalo songfic itu dilarang. Tapi gitu denger lagu 'Everything's Okay'nya Lenka, Ray langsung kepikiran buat bikin songfic. Tapi jujur, Ray ga pernah liat videonya, Ray ga terlalu suka nonton sih #malah curhat… Gomen ne~ #sungkem

Aslinya fic ini Ray buat untuk ngelampiasin kangen Ray ke Dirk. Maklum, Ray ga bisa maen HM GB… dari PC, orangnya jalannya kayak cacat, lambaaatt banget #malah curhat #gaploked~

Anuu… kayaknya kemunculan Ray lagi ke dunia fic ini bener-bener kacau yah? Udah lama, abal, bertele-tele, kacau dan segala macem es campur ditumpahin jadi satu… gomen ne~ #nundukdalem

Sepertinya, gaya nulis Ray berubah-ubah yah? Ray ga konsisten orangnya~ ahaha~ #blush~ mungkin fic ini kurang ngena, yaa? Jadi mohon kritik-saran-flame-dkk, bole? Ya, untuk perbaikan gaya menulis Ray yang kurang tersusun… :3

Arigatou~ ^^


End file.
